


Fun

by DressedInDecay



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay





	Fun

_It's just a joke_ , you think to yourself, justifying what you're doing as you watch the UPS clerk take your package to the back. There's no going back now!

It's been three weeks since the day you sent out a small box containing mens underwear and instructions to your favorite actor, Norman Reedus. The instructions explained the 'Funderwear' with a note at the end saying 'Just in case you ever feel extra daring! ;)'. It had been a joke, sending Norman the boxer-briefs with the sensors lining them. The sensors that you had a remote for. In fact, you're wearing the counterpart womens panties; you have been every other day like you said in the note. They're nothing sexy; simple black cotton with a little extra fabric to make sure all the right zones are covered.

You sit quietly and wonder if Norman ever thinks of touching the remote to your undergarments. You doubt it, though; he gets tons of sex toys and panties from all sorts of fangirls. He probably has a whole bin full of kinky paraphernalia. You sigh and get to your feet. Time to get back to work! Break time is over.

Some time later, you're fully engrossed in your job when you suddenly feel a tingling sensation just below your hip bone. You reach down and scratch lightly before adjusting your pants and continuing on. The sensation keeps growing stronger and passes over your lower stomach where the top of your panties rest. It sweeps back and forth, alternating between a cool tingling and a warm sweeping feeling. Oh my god, you think, stopping what you're doing altogether. No, it can't be... Is Norman playing with the remote?

"Ah!" You gasp too loudly as a sensor above your clit begins to pulsate. You quickly excuse yourself to the restroom. Just to be sure it's the panties and not you, you pull them away and press your hand to the sensor. Yep, it's definitely the panties. You let them fall back into place and lean against the wall, groaning quietly to yourself as you feel the area surrounding your opening growing warm. Then it starts to vibrate.

The pulsating on your clit continues with an increased strength as the vibrations quicken. "Oh..." You whimper as you slide down the wall. Your phone in your pocket vibrates but you're too distracted with everything going on between your legs. Shit! You realize you're close to orgasm. "No, Norman..." You whisper. "Not at work! Doooon't!" Your last whisper becomes drawn out as you reach your climax and your whole body quivers. When you come down from your high, you dig frantically for your phone, hoping it's not your boss calling you out on being in there so long.

It's from an unknown number. **I hope this isn't a bad time. I was feeling a little daring.**


End file.
